Ian Sweeney's TUGS/Disney Parody 6: The Big Port Book
Cast Parody Casts *The Goods Engine as Mowgli *Ten Cents as Baloo *Hercules as Bagheera *Bobby (from TT) as Shere Khan *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as King Louie *Cabot (from TT) as Kaa *Captain Star as Colonel Hathi *SS Vienna as Winifred *Diby (from TT) as Hathi Jr. *Frank as Buzzie *Eddie as Flaps *Zip as Dizzy *Zug as Ziggy For Colonel Sonic's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * AiAi as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant For The Bare Necessities with The Disney's On The Record Bare Necessities Song * Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Koda * Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Young Nala * Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa * Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Chip and Dale * Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai * Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pacha * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Littlefoot * Rex (from Toy Story) as Rex * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lumpy * Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Roo * AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Winnie the Pooh * Bernard (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Simba * Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Nala * Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Tom * Devon and Cornwall (from The Quest for Camelot) as Rutt and Tuke * Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Squeeks the Caterpillar * Spike (from Rugrats) as The Seal * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Gentlemen * Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Donald Duck * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Nani Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Ariel * Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Melody * The Three Stooges (from The Three Stooges) as The Nephews * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Fish * Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mother Duck * The Aliens (from Toy Story) as The Ducklings * Globox (from Rayman) as Quacker * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Kovu * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Kiara * The Disney Cast as The Puss In Boats Cast * The Peanuts Cast as The In The Wild Cast * The Cartoon Cast as The Bears * Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Chicken Little * The Video Game Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Scrooge McDuck * The Non-Disney Cast as The Madagascar Cast For I Wanna Be Like You with The Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Song * The Scooby Doo Gang as The Road To El Dorado Cast * Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa * The Beagle Boys as The Three Thugs * Mad Jack, Snuk, Walter Melon, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * The Hello Kitty Characters as The Winx Club Cast * The Video Game Characters as The FernGully Cast * The Peanuts Characters as The Little Mermaid Characters * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * The Rayman Characters as The Megamind Cast * The Mario Characters as The Princess and the Frog Cast * The Three Stooges as Ed, Edd, and Eddy * Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Hercules * Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Cric-Kee * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie * Cream (from Sonic X) as Terk * Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Merlin * Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Captain Hook * Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.), Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series), Stanley (from Disney's Stanley), Pinocchio, Igor, and Scalawag (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) as The Woman, Monkey, Boy, and The Three Men * The Koopalings (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ratigan's Henchmen * Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Hades * Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edgar * Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle * The Robots (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle's Guards * The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Mask * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Indian Chief * Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Thumbelina * Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gru * The Raving Rabbids as Gru's Minions * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as The Female Kids * Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Smee * Winslow (from CatDog) as Bartok the Magnificent * The TUGS Characters as The My Little Pony Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Shrek Cast * Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Kronk and Ms. Birdwell * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Phil * Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Goofy and Sylvia * The Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) as The Pirates * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Weasels * Spyro (from Spyro) as Ratty * GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Moley * Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Winkie * May, Misty, and Dawn (from Pokemon) as The Powerpuff Girls * Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Jack * Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Crosby * The Happy Tree Friends Cast as The Sonic Cast * Cuddles and GIggles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Romeo and Juliet Category:Ian Sweeney